


Anko

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's gifts [5]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Growing Up, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: She pours the cup of tea, while fixing her gaze on the small balls of flour on the white porcelain plate. There is something strange about not being at war... Perhaps it is this unusual sense of tranquility that seems out of place. She was used to the constant anxiety of an invasion or surprise attack. Now it is no longer.
Series: Akira's gifts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067426





	Anko

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my anonymous commissioner. I really enjoyed writing this. I am making commissions, if you are interested. Send me a message on Twitter @CassidyAkira

She pours the cup of tea while fixing her gaze on the small balls of flour on the white porcelain plate. There is something strange about not being at war... Perhaps it is this unusual sense of tranquility that seems out of place. She was used to the constant anxiety of an invasion or surprise attack. Now it is no longer.

That's her third cup of tea of the day, she's already lost track of how many Dangos she's eaten and it's not even 3 pm. She is still in school, she has set out to be a good teacher, someone her students can trust and respect. So, there she is, waiting. For someone to walk through that door with a problem that she can help solve.

Anko was not prepared for the end of the war.

She knew that, although she preferred not to face that fact. She kept waking up at midnight to make sure everything was quiet. It was hard to forget the war, more than it was the war itself. She began to cut back on the hours of intense training, which left her feet bleeding and her soul tired.

Anko doesn't notice when she starts sleeping the whole night when she stops being paranoid about the smallest noises. She doesn't realize when her workouts stop being so overwhelming. When she starts sitting at home reading a book. She has never felt so peaceful. The peace is so much that she would even call it overwhelming.

So, she sits on the couch and watches TV. It's a wonderful invention, as she drinks the most delicious cup of tea she's ever tasted. One that was exported from some very distant region of the world that is dedicated to the cultivation of tea. As she wonders if, on her next vacation, she could have a trip to that place where tea is so special.

Before that was unimaginable.

To leave Konoha without going on a ninja mission. A trip for pleasure.

A trip for pleasure.

These are terms she's beginning to understand. Anko thinks about it, what it would be like to leave the village and visit other places. Without the worry of being discovered, without an enemy lurking around. To be able to look at historical sites, to eat in the big cities, to walk around the small villages without the villagers looking at them like a bird of ill omen.

This is what she does on her next break, she doesn't just go to that tea place. She visits more places, eats wonderful things, meets incredible people. She also does it the next year, the year after that, and the year after that. The photos with other people start piling up on her shelves. So much so that when her friends visit, she always takes a moment to explain her adventures.

―This photo was taken with some farmers who raised chickens in the village of the land. ―That's what Anko says as she points to the photo―. This was in a museum in the village of sound. They had an incredible collection of weapons and ninja clothing, and I even bought some as souvenirs.

It's strange, that their weapons are displayed as decorations. Not being covers like what they are, weapons. That she only takes them a couple of times a year to give them a shine and to make them look nice as one more piece of decoration. That now she worries more about the distribution of the furniture in a house, when before just having a bed was enough.

The first big problem she has to face after the war is her clothes. She frowns so deeply that her thin purple eyebrows almost join. She pulls the reds up her legs and can feel them tightening against her skin. It was her ninja costume; she had changed it to less showy clothes for summer travel. It was only a couple of weeks...

―But what the hell? ―She lets go quite annoyingly, puts down her clothes, and looks for another one. One exactly like that. She must have shrunk from the lack of use.

She tells herself, surprisingly the next suit she tries on fits perfectly. That proves her theory, it wasn't that she gained weight from eating so much during her trip.

―Although I should start training more... ―she says to herself as she shakes her brown raincoat and brushes her hair in front of the mirror―. But I am a theory teacher... What is well learned is never forgotten. I will start tomorrow.

It's not difficult for her to return to her active ninja state, a couple of months of returning to the routine she had forgotten puts her back in shape. Anko looks at the ceiling of her bedroom, it's her fifth month of training. But she's tired that day, there's no reward in that effort. They don't send her on any more vital missions to win the war.

Because there is no war anymore.

Maybe she should relax again, everyone tells her that. Her friends and even her former students do it. By leading quiet lives, she can do that. That will be her next challenge, her next mission. Her chest fills with joy at the thought, a new mission.

She decides to be self-indulgent and stay in bed for a while longer, tossing between the warm sheets. This is her first mission, a mission to calm down. On the weekend she wakes up late, not worrying about looking at her watch. She takes a long time to prepare her tea, in the traditional way. She eats one of those new spicy sausages from the store she opened on the other street and sits down in the garden.

Maybe she could make gardening her new hobby, add a kiosk, a small tea table. Maybe she could add a small garden on the right, with roses and daisies. A pair of bonsai trees in the back exit, to be able to have a barbecue with friends.

The problem repeats itself again when she returns from another trip. She takes the suit of net and raises it by her legs. The elastic stops in the middle of her thighs, she sighs and sits on the bed. She fixes her gaze on the inside of the closet, although it is a little tight, she just has to make a little effort to get it up. Unlike what she thinks suits her.

The net is wrapped around her skin, making her flesh look juicy. Like two top quality hams, she touches her leg over the net and hits it. Watching the skin redden from the blow. The small skirt still closes, but it is a little short. It is not a problem; her body is covered by the gabardine.

There is no attempt to return to the ninja life this time, maybe a little weight will suit her better. She can see her thick thighs under the skirt, bringing out a much more curved figure now. It's even satisfying to feel the net rubbing up against her chest. She feels much better about herself.

There are clothes she wanted to wear, but she didn't have the attributes to look good in them. So Anko decides to buy it. That A-line dress she saw a couple of months ago looks great on her when she tries it on. She sighs to everyone in the room and the salesgirl even asks for a picture. One that she displays next to the dress on the dresser.

She leaves the brown gabardine aside, maybe she should also buy some shorts. Such beautiful legs should be worn. A pair of jeans too. Mitarashi doesn't notice when almost all her uniforms are replaced by women's clothes. She didn't use to wear that. She doesn't know the woman, curvaceous and full of life, who looks at her in the mirror.

That's the new Anko Mitarashi.

The next problem comes a couple of months later. When the graduation of the group she has been supervising arrives. She takes back that beautiful dress she bought a while ago. She enters without a hitch; the difficulty comes when she tries to climb up the dress.

―No. ―She says. She frowned too angrily. She holds her breath, contracting her stomach and chest muscles. As she pulls up the zipper. This time it is annoying. The fabric compresses her, making her movements robotic and uncoordinated. She gasps for air because the clothing is squeezing her chest.

Even sitting down seems like a complicated mission; she has to stand up straight on the chair. Breathing with difficulty and calm, if she takes more air than indicated, can tear her dress. Sigh when she returns home and opens the garment to get out of it. She is beautiful, the dress fit her well the last time she tried it on, maybe she should just reduce her daily intake of Dangos.

―If I eat 7 now, I'll only eat 4. ―That's what Anko says to himself when she puts the dress in a hunched-over position so that she can see it every day. She carefully places it on a small rack in the bedroom door. That way it will be the last thing she sees when she sleeps and the first thing she sees when she wakes up.

Now that she has been teaching longer, she has more work, desk work. After class, she must spend long hours sitting in front of the computer checking grades. Correcting papers and planning tests. The next time she tries to put on some of those old clothes the same problem comes up again.

That shouldn't happen.

She's followed through on her pact to eat less dangerously, although maybe she cheated a couple of days and ate more than she thought she would, and maybe just maybe, she agreed to go out to lunch with Kakashi on two other occasions. She could not sleep well either, as some of her students had problems and came to her for help.

So, she spent much of the night thinking about how to solve those problems. It was cold that day. She has a pair of brown suede pants that she bought a while ago; they are a little baggier than she wears. But the weather deserves it. It takes her a considerable amount of time to find them among the large pile of clothes she has accumulated. As she digs deep into her wardrobe, she finds her old ninja uniform.

A surprised expression forms on her face when she looks at the size of the small skirt she used to wear. She throws the garment on the bed and keeps looking for the pants she needs. The chain mail appears a few minutes later. Now those clothes not only look small but also inappropriate.

―Holy God, I was going through life dressed like this. ―Anko exclaims aloud with some surprise as she stares at the suit. Her style is soberer, with light colors that make her look professional. She has matured, now she is a teacher, the example to follow for the new generations.

The mesh suit is worn to the lack on the bed, then you find it. Her beloved brown gabardine. She opens the garment to look at it, a little unwashed from the cuffs and with holes in the back. She keeps the clothes more out of nostalgia than because they are useful, she lets out a tired sigh when she finally finds the pants she was looking for.

She sits down on the bed and starts sliding the pants down her legs; they feel a little narrow when they reach her hips. Then she stands up to close them, getting a not very pleasant surprise. They are a couple of inches away from closing. The expression of amazement is painted on her face when she looks at them.

―You're kidding me. ―She thinks very angrily. She snorts and throws herself back onto the bed. Pulling on the garment so she can pull it up. She turns over the sheets, panting until she manages to close the button and pull up the zipper. At the same time, she stops on the bed uplifted. She observes the ceiling with alienation, feeling the metal button sticking in her belly.

He inhales hard to get out of bed, her legs feel stiff at first. But after a few steps, the fabric has stretched enough to move with a few difficulties. She opens the door of the messy closet and bows down in search of her shoes.

She gets up immediately at the characteristic sound of the fabric tearing. She takes her hands to her bottom, digging into her legs until she finds the opening. Anko throws himself back into bed. She sinks her face into the pillows and screams, kicks, and screams. Releasing a series of curses and insults, she rolls over the sheets and looks at the ceiling again.

She leaves the bed, opening the broken garment to get out of it. She stands in front of the closet in her underwear, staring too intently at the clothes on the floor. She takes off the button-down shirt she had already chosen and throws it on the bed as well.

She dives back into the pile of clothes, ending up taking a black sports suit. She should try it again, decrease her intake of Dangos, and maybe go back to her ninja training. She plans for a third time, organizing the return to morning training.

It's easier to go back to training than to give up the food you like. Maybe the first month it's hard to run around the roofs again and canalize her chakra. After that, you can continue without a problem. Although she has a problem, a very big one. The biggest he's had since the war ended.

She looks at the dress hanging over the door. It's the sixth month since she returned to her life as a ninja, but... she hasn't lost much weight. She pokes her eyes into the garment, drawing close again as she touches the fabric with her hands. She caresses it between her fingers, looking at it with some nostalgia.

She doesn't have to be thin to be an elite Ninja. Now she knows that perhaps for the vanity of being thin again as she was when she was younger. But that doesn't stop her from doing any of her activities. She can still summon her Jutsus and is still more than useful in a battle.

She puts down her dress from the hanger, that dress that has been scolding her silently for some months. Leaving it carefully on the bed, if she could survive the war and even worse the postwar period, she can leave that behind too. She takes the last breath before sinking into the closet full of clothes she has avoided throwing away.

She spends a long time looking at what she likes, what she doesn't like, what she could still use and should throw away for good. There it is again, the black mesh suit. It's time to let it go, just as it's time to abandon that past. The past of the war, abandoning that fear definitively and becoming what it is now.

A teacher.

The best teacher in the academy. She carefully folds the little skirt and wraps it in the raincoat. Letting her join the clothes she donated and let someone else wear them. She doesn't stay in the back of her closet just taking up space. Space that she should fill with the most appropriate for an educator.

But there is something that old Anko still wants, something she liked from her previous style. She wants another raincoat. A prettier one, one that says she's an adult, that she's responsible and that inspires confidence. A style that the kids can see her as the guide they need.

Find what you're looking for on the sideboard of a downtown store. A cape, bright white in color. That shines with the light, which will keep her cool in the summer and warm in the winter. A color that brings out the tone of her eyes and matches what she wears underneath.

Anko Mitarashi had survived the war, the cursed seal. Anko Mitarashi is one of the best Kunoichi in the village of the leaf. Of course, she could survive the change in fashion. And she was going to do it with her head held high.

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
